Edith Crawley and Michael Gregson
'''Edith Crawley and Michael Gregson '''had first met in London, where Edith was requested by Michael several times to write for ''The Sketch ''magazine publishing company in 1920. Although hesitant at first, she decided to accept and the two went out to lunch on their first date at the Rules. Some days later, Edith was hurt and repulsed to discover that Michael was, in fact, married and that he had been romantically flirting with her during their lunch date. Finding this "wholly repugnant," Edith offered her resignation but Michael explained that his wife (whom he had loved very much) was mentally ill and had been placed in an asylum for some years. As a lunatic was not deemed responsible, he was unable to divorce her and was therefore tied to a madwoman, who does not even know who he is, for the rest of his life. Edith then decided to remain as she felt sympathy towards Michael and his difficulties. 2012 Christmas Special One year later, Edith and Michael had met again at Duneagle Castle. Although delighted to introduce her new sweetheart to her family, Edith asked why he had really come. He admitted that by knowing her family a little, they could grow to like him, so that he would then ask Edith's for hand. While touched, Edith could not see a happy ending in marrying an editor with no high class. Before leaving, they shared a warm kiss. 1922 They again met at a house party, where Michael was one of the players at Poker. Realizing Sampson's vile, cheating ways to gain all of the winnings himself, Michael persuaded him to hand them all over or else he, Michael, would tell Lord Grantham. He then gave the money to Robert, who thought that he had behaved in a way that was "rather quite gentlemanly." Some days later, Michael revealed to Edith that he had an idea to divorce his mad wife by becoming a German citizen and finding out what was involved by moving to Munich. That night, at Michel's literally party, Edith admitted how touched she was at such lengths he would go in order to legally marry her, as the nation hated those who consisted to be German, and was worried how he would take people hating him for it, but assured him that she would love him more than ever. He then gave Edith some papers to sign, which would give her authority over his legal affairs while he was away. At the Rules, Edith enjoyed spending time with Michael as much as she could before he would leave for Germany in a few weeks. Expressing that she would miss very much, she requested that kiss her, which he did.They then stayed all night at his flat and made love for the first time for several hours. A few months had gone since Michael's departure for Munich, Germany, where he was eventually reported as missing. Edith was especially worried for his safety and expressed deep concern as to why he would not answer her calls. Some days later, she received word from Dr Clarkson that she was, in fact, pregnant with Michael's child. With no one else to turn to, she confided her secret to her aunt Rosamund, as she knew that her parents would never accept that she would be mother of a bastard child. Thinking that she had no choice, Edith went to the alternative of an abortion. She admitted that she still loves Michael and would have loved his baby. She soon came to realize that going though with the abortion was a mistake. Rosamund is certain there is way forward for both her and the baby. The London Season One year later, in 1923, Edith had returned from Geneva, Switzerland, and has secretly given birth to Michael's child; a daughter whom she had given up for adoption to the Schroeder family. Category:Relationships